


Имя любимое мое

by FemNapSolo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Mommy Issues, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Укрощение одного строптивого и ворчливого доктора одним милым русским одуванчиком энсином. Прилагается также список имен, на которые охотно откликается милый русский одуванчик энсин, отсюда, следует и название фанфика.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Имя любимое мое

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной фемслэш с правилом 63, и, пожалуй, самый няшный и милый фанфик, который я только писала.  
> Ламповый mommy!kink  
> Рекомендую умиляться за чашкой какао  
> Коллажи:  
> Леонарда Маккой https://sun9-55.userapi.com/c858232/v858232544/fc98f/-FG57efUYko.jpg  
> Паулина Чехова https://sun9-21.userapi.com/c858232/v858232544/fc985/ncyxoRb-CWw.jpg

***

Ч — значит Чехова

«Да, Чехова, в чем дело?» — раздражённо спрашивает Джейн, разворачиваясь в самый разгар мозгового штурма после требовательно-просящего обращения «Капитан Кирк». Все обсуждающие проблему на мостике приковывают внимание к рулевой, но она словно не замечает их, радостно тараторя о своей блестящей догадке. Подумать только: никто не догадался, что «Нерада» пролетит мимо Сатурна на пути к Земле, а магнитное искажение ее колец при варп 4 сделает их корабль незаметным для ромуланцев!  
Паулина видит, как меняются в лице и капитан, явно заинтересованная авантюрой, и Ухур, внимательно слушающий, и ухмыляющаяся Сулу, и новоприбывшая инженер Скотти, и даже взгляд вечно хмурой доктор Маккой чуть светлеет. Боунс знакома её фамилия: видела в списках на медосмотр у Криса, примелькалась из-за того, что уж слишком нетипичная. Позднее, узнала, что фамилия русская, отшутилась, что русские теперь везде лезут. И вот на тебе — русской оказалась этот белый одуванчик рулевой, который сияет пуще прежнего, когда Скотти говорит «это может сработать».  
Из уст Леонарды вырывается:  
— Малыш, сколько тебе лет?  
Чехова незамедлительно отвечает, все также сияя:  
— Семнадцать, мэм!  
Боунс поражается, но без сарказма никуда:  
— О, прекрасно, ей семнадцать!  
Доехали, на борт экспедиционного корабля, который должен сейчас спасти Землю, Кирк засунула малолетку, которую на вид саму защищать надо! Но это же Кирк, с неё станется. Впрочем, из ниоткуда появившийся коммандер в своей привычной манере занудства и сдержанности защищает Чехову, поддерживая её задумку и собираясь пробраться на «Нераду» через транспортер. Условившись на дальнейших действиях, все расходятся по местам, и, прежде чем уйти с мостика, Маккой бросает взгляд на кудрявую макушку, увлеченно наклонившейся над панелью управления, и хмыкает. Паулина оглядывается ей в спину и обещает себе мысленно подумать на досуге о том, что за вольности в виде обращения «малыш» себе позволяет глава медотсека. А сейчас надо спасать Землю.

***

Паулина — официально

«Энсин Паулина Чехова», — громогласно произносит на трибуне аж сам Джареш Инио, Президент Федерации, и рулевой как можно быстрее бежит к трибуне, стараясь не споткнуться по дороге. У неё это почти получается на лесенке, но Чехова балансирует и сохраняет равновесие. У неё потеют руки, и она суетливо трет их по бокам брючин, прежде чем пожать руку и позволить себе прикрепить на грудь свой первый орден. Где-то в толпе подбадривающе кричит экипаж Энтерпрайза вместе с капитаном, и блескучие ордена на их форме трясутся от резких аплодисментов. Даже сдержанно улыбается коммандер Спок, а, по мнению Кирк, улыбка на серьёзном лице зеленоухой — это признак уважения. Да что уж там говорить, ворчунья Маккой тоже снисходит до аплодисментов и даже похлопывает энсина по плечу, когда церемония заканчивается.  
— Молодец, ребёнок, — подбодряет Боунс, трепля и без того спутанные кудряшки.  
— Спасибо, — кратко отвечает Чехова, и как открытая русская душа обнимает доктора в ответ. У Маккой отвисает челюсть с такой же скоростью, с которой повисает на её шее юная энсин и с жаром целует в щеку.  
У Леонарды за плечами опыт в одноразовых перепихонах в молодости и в неудачных гетеросексуальных отношениях, развод и степень бакалавра в алкоголизме, интроверсии и сарказме. Чеховой же едва исполнилось восемнадцать, но она уже экстерном закончила Академию Звёздного Флота, управляет одним из его флагманов — Энтерпрайз и целует слишком старых для неё тетенек. Маккой считает «нелогичным» (спасибо, Спок, вот уж приучила) их союз, внезапно вспыхнувший в её голове. Чехова же ничего не считает, предпочитая плыть по течению, подбрасывать в воздух свою фуражку, а также дурачиться с Сулу и с ребятами с инженерного, грязно матерясь по-русски.

***

Сокращенно — Паула

«Не беспокойся, Паула, не напрягай руку в ближайшее время и все пройдёт», — утешающе заверил Крис, слишком уж бережно-поглаживающе осматривая руку, когда в дверях медотсека появилась глава медслужбы. Маккой даже перестала удивляться присутствию Чеховой здесь. Стоит упомянуть, что в последние месяцы энсин стала слишком частой гостьей медотсека. Сначала Леонарда скинула это все на непристойные мысли и тот поцелуй, что заставляет девчонку симулировать, лишь бы увидеть доктора почаще. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы это было бы так. Увы, Паула Чехова была из тех людей, что нарывалась на неприятности и которой больше всех доставалось. С каждым днем Маккой все сильнее удостоверялась, что ребёнку не место на корабле, а Джейн Кирк — гребаный эксплуататор детского труда и посылает девчонку на верную смерть. Леонарда даже неоднократно говорила об этом Кирк, но та все отмахивалась:«Зачем мне беспокоиться, если ты её так опекаешь?»  
И Леонарда опекала, ругаясь, обрабатывая ушибы и порезы, накладывая швы, читая лекции по безопасному поведению на планетах, выводя из полуобморочного состояния и наслаждаясь благодарным взглядом и теплой улыбкой в ответ. Сегодня все обошлось одним растяжением, и можно спокойно выдыхать. Правда излишнее внимание Криса к персоне Чеховой все же напрягало Леонарду. Очевидно, он также был очарован энсином.  
«А знаете, как у нас в России говорят», — начала Чехова, легонько болтая ногами в воздухе и немного срываясь на свой акцент, — «У собачки — боли, у кошечки — боли, а у меня не боли. Моя бабушка так говорила, когда я болела. Но всегда было жалко и кошечку и собачку».  
Чехова звонко засмеялась, эхо медотсека подхватило её звук, словно превратив в звон маленьких колокольчиков, так что Леонарда немного оторопела, забыв на какой строчке она остановилась на результатах анализов. Через некоторое время к её голосу добавился хриплый смех Криса, который окончательно вернул Маккой от наваждения.  
— Ребёнок, — громко обратилась Маккой, — Тебе ли не пора на мостик или у тебя сегодня отгул?  
Чехова жизнерадостно улыбнулась:  
— Как раз собиралась. Просто я попросила Кристиана расписаться на моем эластичном бинте. Присоединитесь?  
Леонарда отвлеклась от ПАДДа, с недоверчивым взглядом наблюдая как тот, оставляет свой автограф на её руке. Чехова рассмотрела подпись, похвалив медбрата, и, встав с кушетки, подобралась к доктору.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, не огорчайте ребёнка, — насмешливо произнесла энсин, протягивая маркер и свою руку. Вздохнув и проворчав что-то про «детский сад», Маккой резким взмахом руки оставила свой автограф, задумываясь с каких это пор она потакает капризам рулевого и наслаждается этой игрой в «дочки-матери».  
— Надеюсь, наша следующая встреча состоится не в медотсеке, Паула, — чеканит Боунс, особенно делая акцент на её имени. Потом вечером доктор подумает о том, что фраза прозвучала слишком двусмысленно и схватится за голову. А пока лишь уловит то, как скользнет язык Чеховой по нижней губе и слегка потемнеет взгляд голубо-зеленоватых глаз.  
— Хорошей смены, Вам, Кристиан, и Вам, доктор Маккой, — добродушно пожелала Чехова, скрывшись за дверьми.

***

Чехонте как псевдоним

— Чехонте, — громко окликивает Сулу энсина, ставя на стол бокалы с забористыми коктейлями. Если раньше в увольнительный алкоголь производил на Чехову полный восторг, то теперь Паулина восторгается слегка ссутуленной спиной в кожанке главы медотсека, что сидела за барной стойкой с капитаном Кирком. Это не корпоратив, не, просто у младших офицеров и у капитана с доктором сходятся вкусы в выборе бара.  
Проследовав за взглядом рулевой, Хикару вычислила причину её бесчисленных вздыханий. Сулу, к слову говоря, давным давно обнаружила влюблённость Чеховой в Маккой. Наверное, в первый раз, когда Паулина вернулась с медотсека с перебинтованной ногой. Сейчас Чехова драматично сидела за столиком, буравя взглядом барную стойку и облизывая воссозданный репликатором леденец в форме петушка.  
— Хватит сохнуть, мы сюда пришли веселиться, — настаивает Хикару, почти насильно вливая коктейль в свою подругу.  
Спустя пару таких коктейлей действительно становится легче и проще, а с ребятами с инженерного становится ещё лучше. Чехова даже не замечает как в пылу их пирования она оказывается у джукбокса, реконструированного в стиле 50х. В каталоге соответствующий бешеный рок-н-ролл, и Паулина без лишнего раздумья выбирает «Меньше слов» старины Элвиса и неистово трясет кудряшками в такт проигрышу. Удивительно ловкое и гибкое в состоянии опьянения тело выводит Чехову на танцпол, выводя грациозные пируэты. Может, Паулине так только кажется, и на самом деле её координация такая же ужасная, как и в обычной жизни, но, кажется, парни с инженерного не только не смеются над ней, но даже флиртующе свистят во след. У Чеховой путается сознание, и она едва помнит, как забралась на барную стойку, до неприличия расстегнув рубашку и мельком думая, что если вместо гражданской одежды было бы форменное платье Звёздного Флота, она бы, не раздумывая, его бы сняла. Она крутит бедрами на стойке в такт музыке, и даже бармен не против её действиям, уже привык к таким выкрутасам со стороны гостей. Каблуки звонко стучат по дереву стойки, и среди сидящих кто-то даже протягивает купюру как заправский посетитель стрип-клуба. Паулина не обращает на это внимание, концентрируясь на музыке и сливаясь с ней.  
Только вот Чехова не учла, что в баре до сих пор находились капитан и глава медотсека. Их шумную компашку, они обнаружили ещё при заходе в бар, и обе решили, что останутся под предлогом самого хорошего пива в городе. На самом деле, Кирк хотела посмотреть, чем все кончится, а Боунс присмотреть за Чеховой. Однако пол вечера Чехова сама наблюдала за Леонардой, соблазнительно облизывая свой проклятущий леденец, а в кульминационный момент, приняв на грудь, залезла на барную стойку, танцуя. Сказать, что Маккой удивилась, значит ничего не сказать. Впрочем, её вечно хмурого лица это не коснулось, может быть, лишь на минуту отразив всю смесь эмоций и снова загнав под маску строгого доктора. А вот в душе у Леонарды бушевали шок, негодование и преобладающее возбуждение, которое усиливалось при взгляде на тощие ножки на каблуках или на декольте рубашки. Пьяная Чехова излучала такую неудержимую энергию секса, что напиток «секс на пляже» в этот раз летел с барной стойки на ура.  
А ещё пьяная Паулина была очень проницательной. Завидев неотрывный взгляд доктора на себе, она, неспеша пританцовывая, приближалась к доктору и капитану.  
— Наше солнышко стало зажигалкой, — игриво ведя бровями, сообщила Кирк потягивая пиво с хитрожопой моськой, — Такая фантазия тебе и не снилась, да, совратительница девочек?  
— Отвянь, — тихо прорычала Маккой, собираясь вступить в словесную перепалку, но ее остановила Чехова, так вовремя решившая усесться на барную стойку. Свесив ножки с барной стойки и слегка раздвинув их, Паулина поприветствовала, явственно отражая в речи русский акцент:«Добрый вечер, капитан и… доктор». То, как раскатисто прозвучали её буквы «р», и как она с придыханием сказала «доктор», заставило Леонарду вздрогнуть. С каких пор её ведёт от слов какой-то девчонки?!  
— Добрый вечер, Паула, — добродушно ответила Джейн, - Вижу весело увал проводишь, главное, чтобы завтра как огурчик была, мне рулевой в хорошем состоянии нужен.  
— Поверьте, капитан, — заверила Паулина, — С такой опекой, которая мне оказывает «мамочка Маккой» я в полной безопасности.  
На этой фразе Чехова соскользнула с барной стойки на колени доктора, заключая её в объятья. Боунс должна была прогнать девчонку, согнать с колен и дать пинок под её соблазнительную авантюрную жопу, но вместо этого она просто застыла от тепла её тела и мерного дыхания на своей шее, даже не вслушиваясь и в подъебы Кирк, и в слова посторонних, и в музыку. Невольно она поставила ладонь на её спину, чтобы та не свалилась с её колен и проворчала: «Я доктор, а не мамочка!»  
Чеховой было все равно, она уснула на её плече и в ближайшее время пробуждаться не собиралась. Кирк щёлкнула кнопкой своего ПАДДа, чтобы запечатлеть интимный момент новоиспеченных голубков, и мысленно Боунс обещала отомстить, сделав как-нибудь также с ней и Спок. А пока оставалось перехватить покрепче девчонку, успокоить Сулу в сохранности рулевого и идти на корабль, в медотсек, чтобы вколоть неумелой алкоголичке гипо от похмелья. Уже на выходе Леонарда слышит: «Везёт же кому-то, такую девчонку отхватила!» Что ж, скоро пойдут слухи.

***

— Мэм, что такое произошло вчера? — тревожно спрашивает энсин на следующий день, перехватывая Маккой в коридоре. — На меня все так странно смотрят… и общаются со мной так странно.  
Леонарде хочется смеяться, насколько сейчас непонимающе по-детски смотрят её глаза. Но вместо этого она умилительно улыбается (впервые за много лет) и трепля привычным жестом её кудрявую макушку выдаёт:«Меньше пить надо, Чехонте! Зато мы вчера выяснили, что ты как танцор диско, только рок-н-ролла».  
— Ё-маё, — только и выдаёт Паулина, силясь вспомнить вчерашний вечер, и как что-то вспоминает, то густо краснеет. — У нас же с Вами ничего не было вчера? Простите, я так ужасно себя вела…  
Подсознательно Маккой хотела бы, чтобы у них что-то было. Но разумная часть отряхнула неприличные мысли:«Прощаю, но мамочкой не называй. Хотя бы не при всех».  
Чехова поддакнула, услышав по связи свое имя и спешно побежала на мостик. Маккой оглянулась ей вслед, и тут её осенило. Это что, флирт?

***

Павла, если по-русски

Чехова не любила периодические медосмотры экипажа. Толпа людей в медотсеке, долгая очередь, нудные вопросы, бумажная волокита. Одна была отрада: можно было увидеть побольше доктор Маккой, которая мельтешила из кабинета в кабинет, решая рабочие вопросы. Когда же дошла её очередь до кабинета главы медотсека, большая часть экипажа уже прошла эту многоэтапную пытку.  
— А, это ты, Чехова. Заходи, — позвала к себе Маккой, вернувшись к изучению информации в ПАДДе. — За ширму и раздевайся до трусов. Паулина кивнула, скрываясь за ширмой. Проблема была в том, что Чехова не носит трусов.  
— Совсем что ли не носишь? — пораженно спросила Леонарда, стараясь не смотреть на бритый лобок, и держаться как профессионал-медик. Хотя какое к черту самообладание, когда перед тобой стоит мнется совершенно голая энсин с нервно закушенной нижней губой, поправляющая свои сползающие гольфы и не дающая покоя бедной голове доктора уже которую неделю.  
— Если только во время менструации. А так даже голая сплю, — пожимает плечами Паулина. Последнее предложение явно лишнее, потому что Маккой не вовремя представляет обнаженную Чехову в своей кровати. Проявив недюжинную сдержанность, Леонарда проводит должный осмотр с трикодером в руках.  
Задержав слишком долгий взгляд на её груди, Маккой выходит из оцепенения невольно брошенной фразой Чеховой:«Вы можете меня звать не по фамилии, можете Паулой, Павлой, если по-русски, даже Пашей».  
Леонарда произносит каждое имя, будто пробует на вкус, а затем смакует чужие губы на вкус. Чехова стоит на цыпочках из-за разнице в росте, и её удерживают только крепкие руки врача.  
— Мэм, Вы восхитительно целуетесь! — восклицает раскрасневшаяся Чехова, и на её лице расцветает улыбка. Теперь черёд краснеть Маккой. Она ворчит, выпуская из рук голую юную нимфу:  
— Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знала я старая для тебя и уже порядком заебалась от отношений и от ебли мозгов в них. Во-вторых, я люблю, когда все под контролем и на своих местах, и могу слишком опекать, но ты уже в курсе. В-третьих, у меня после тебя ещё с десяток человек в очереди. Имей совесть, Павла, оденься!  
Энсин довольно кивает, убегая за ширму. Маккой задумчиво смотрит на занавески и спустя какое-то время произносит:  
— Когда наедине можно переходить на ты.  
Чехова угукает, выходя через минуту уже одетая.  
— Спасибо, Леонарда, — мурчит Паулина, оставляя беглый поцелуй на губах. Маккой вздыхает, ставит заключение «Здорова» и зовёт следующего на осмотр.

***

Паша, если любя

— Паша, черт возьми, не так быстро, — Леонарда грубо держит её за бедра, замедляя темп. С тех пор как Маккой показала Чеховой все прелести секса, той пальцы в рот не клади, дай потрахаться. Кто знал, что в этом юном русском гении сидит настоящая нимфоманка. Таким образом, недалеко умереть от сердечного приступа в постели с молодой любовницей, по крайней мере, так думает Маккой. Что касаемо Чеховой, то она ещё сильнее любит главу медотсека. Она обожает гладить её прямые тёмные волосы, смеяться над её ворчанием, иногда слушаться её наставлений (ключевое слово иногда) и заниматься с ней любовью. Маккой очень аккуратная с ней, но даже при этом присутствуют грубые, с ума сводящие ласки. Вот и сейчас её рука вцепилась до синяков в нежное бедро девушки.  
— Я хочу кончить, — хныкает Чехова, чувствуя как вся течёт на пальцы доктора, находящиеся внутри неё. Она хочет глубже насладиться, но удерживающая рука не даёт. Маккой дразнит, шлепая её по заднице и переворачивая её на живот, заставляет выгнуть бедра и снова проникает.  
Чехова хватается за простыни, выстанывая все вариации имён от официального «Леонарда», до какого-то нелепого русского «Ленечка». Боунс смеётся, но продолжает контролировать, рывками двигая пальцами. Девчонка пока не умеет контролировать свое тело, срываясь в оргазм один за другим, а так ей предстаёт прекрасный вид, на то, как погружаются пальцы внутрь лона и как восхитительно сжимается Паулина.  
— Мамочка, — внезапно тонко стонет Чехова, а Боунс прошибает до мурашек.  
— Что такое, малыш? — нежно спрашивает Леонарда, лаская свободной рукой её грудь.  
— Позволь мне кончить, мамочка, пожалуйста, — просит Чехова, пытаясь ещё раз насадиться.  
— Всё что хочешь, малыш, — говорит Леонарда, вставляя на полную длину и за пару движений доводя до оргазма. Они ложатся на кровать, но непоседа Чехова не собирается переводить дыхание, взбираясь снова на доктора и умещая свое лицо между ног Леонарды.  
— Эй, а как же гигиена, дай в душ схожу, не дай бог стоматит подхватишь, — возмущается доктор, шлепая неуемную любовницу, но та только продолжает орудовать языком, вылизывая промежность Маккой и виляя бедрами перед лицом Леонарды.  
Как только Паулина задевает языком клитор, Маккой перестаёт пытаться нравоучать Чехову, наоборот, становится интересно, как быстро она собьется, если её отвлекать. Энсин стонет от проникновения пальцев, и двигает бедрами как бешеная. Как итог: оба почти одновременно кончают и обмякают в объятьях друг друга. Маккой впервые хорошо с кем-то за последние несколько лет, а Чеховой хорошо от того, что её неразделенная любовь все же оказалась взаимной.

***

Эпилог  
— Я все понимаю, любовь, все дела, — начинает Кирк, слегка сжимая ладонь своей вулканки в очередной увал, — Но от вашей парочки одни жалобы. Говорят, ваши любовные утехи слишком громкие. А уж ваш сленг… Ну, ладно в шутку, но чтоб так серьёзно… В общем, прошу вести себя тише.  
— Совсем как вы, капитан, и коммандер? — говорит Чехова и уши Спок аллеют.  
— Третья директива, энсин… — настойчиво предупреждает Спок, поправляя воротник своей водолазки и припоминая, что вчера она немного повысила свой голос во время соития с Кирк.  
— Ну у них хотя бы каюты находятся подальше от всего остального экипажа, не то что мы, — отшутилась Маккой, — Мы постараемся быть тихими, правда, Паша?  
Паша кивает и вовлекает доктора в долгий и страстный поцелуй. Если любить так со всей душой и открыто. Кирк что-то шепчет о педофилах, на что Боунс, не отвлекаясь, показывает ей средний палец. Доктор никогда не чувствовала себя лучше.


End file.
